Conventional phase noise measuring apparatuses have a source of phase noise inside them; therefore, there are limits to the precision of their phase noise measurement. In order to alleviate the effect of this internal phase noise on measurement results, conventional phase noise measuring apparatuses are made from components with low phase noise properties. In addition, the phase noise that is generated inside the phase noise measuring apparatus is pre-determined as an error component and the measurement results are corrected using this error component (refer to JP unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-287,555 (page 2, FIG. 4, FIG. 5), for instance).
However, there are several problems with the above-mentioned phase noise measuring apparatuses. First, conventional phase noise measuring apparatuses cannot achieve the desired phase noise properties. The lowest noise level that must be measured by phase noise measurement has been decreasing for years. For instance, today the phase noise property must be 135 dBc/Hz (for 10 KHz offset and 1 GHz carrier). However, when a phase noise measuring apparatus is made from components having a low phase noise property, there are limits to the extent to which performance of the phase noise measuring apparatus can be improved because these components do generate some noise. Even if measurement results are corrected using the predetermined phase noise correction component, it is not possible to completely eliminate the phase noise that is generated inside the phase noise measuring apparatus.
In addition, if any type of processing has been performed on the signals under test before the phase noise is measured by a conventional phase noise measuring apparatus, it will not be possible to eliminate from the measurement results the effect of the phase noise generated by this signal processing. For instance, when a down converter is added in front of the phase noise measuring apparatus in order to expand the measurement frequency range, the phase noise measuring apparatus will measure the phase noise from the down converter as well as the phase noise of the signal under test. The same can be said when an amplifier is added in front of the phase noise measuring apparatus in order to improve sensitivity. This is also true when these additional devices and additional circuits are placed upstream of a phase noise detector inside a phase noise measuring apparatus. It is often difficult to predetermine the phase noise generated by these additional devices and circuits. Consequently, these additional devices and circuits must be made from components having low phase noise properties in order to reduce the effect of the additional devices and circuits on the measurement results.
Conventional countermeasures for reducing phase noise will now be discussed. That is, expensive components having low noise properties are used in order to lower the noise of each part of an apparatus; a PLL is multiplied in order to disperse the effect of the PLL on noise and to reduce noise; multiple substitutions are made in order to assemble the optimal apparatus structure in accordance with frequency; and the like. These countermeasures all increase production cost and have the opposite effect of the desired reduction in production cost. Furthermore, even if the above-mentioned measures are used, there is a demand for such low phase noise properties that they are impossible to realize, and even if production costs rise, it is not possible to lower the noise to the extent necessary.
The present invention solves the above-mentioned problems, an object thereof being to provide a method and an apparatus for measuring phase noise that is lower than could be measured in the past. Moreover, another object of the present invention is to provide a method and an apparatus with which phase noise that is lower than could be measured in the past can now be measured for signals over a relatively broad frequency range.